Blood Of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen
by Naruto Express
Summary: 7 Nin backstory, plus a hidden one not many people knew about. A lot of characters will appear in this story, tell me what you think of this chapter, it will be about Noriko A character I added in, this will get dark and gory most likely. Kushimaru, Jinpachi, Jinin, Fuguki and many more will make an appearance. Tell me how u like it and how i can make it better.
1. Chapter 1

Blood of the 7 ninja swordsmen

The land of water surrounded by mist, where the Kirigakure resided. This village known as blood mist for quite some time. The Kirigakure was known for the seven ninja swordsmen becoming infamous during the third ninja war. At the time their members were Fuguki Suikazan their squadron leader at the time. Jinin Akebino, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Raiga Kurosuki, Juzo Biwa, Gundam Munashi and the last member whose existence was completely wiped from Kirigakure records.

There have been others who have been part of the kiri no shinobigatana. However there have only been a handful that have became notorious throughout the ninja world. Majority of the kiri no shinobigatana defected from their mist village roots or were hunted down by trackers. However the village would fold its hand when they would lose to many trackers, and place the rouge ninja in the bingo book for other villages or bounty hunters to handle. However what Kirigakure and other villages didn't consider is the live traitors would grow close to people and train them to take their place. Perhaps they did this so they wouldn't be forgotten or maybe they just need someone to love and love in return. Whatever the case this became quite the common practice for rouge nin.

The third ninja war was close to ending. A few members were killed in action during the war leaving a couple of the swords without a owner. However one of the swords were given to new owners. Shibuki was stolen from Gundam by his younger brother Jinpachi Munashi, what a feat, becoming a member by killing his older brother. He wasn't the only member of the seven ninja swordsmen to become a member by killing a previous member then joining. Kushimaru was an earlier example of this atrocity killing his sensei to take the Nuibari. Being that these two killed someone close to them, they got along more than the rest of the seven ninja swordsmen. Yet they still were rivals on the battlefield too see who could kill the most.

"21….21 people killed today, not bad at all." A man said with a sadistic laugh, he wore a mask with a blue triangle on the bottom, with extremely long blonde hair.

"Fuck! you beat me this time, Kushimaru!" Another man yelled with a stern but friendly competitive voice. He had long brown hair with a beard. "looks like you are going to buy the drinks this time Jinpachi." Kushimaru said with a laugh. looking over all the corpse to make sure no one was alive.

"Fine, this time I will get the drinks, but mark my words, next time I will kill more, next time there better be women to fuck and sale as well, that's why we do this!" Jinpachi said as he turned his back. " I will start to head back to the village, make sure they're all dead.

"Since you won, I will even file the report." Without another word Jinpachi vanished into the forest.

"That goddamn piece of shit, always trying to make a run for it." All of a sudden he hears movement about fifteen feet away. Kushimaru jumps and lands in front of a young girl. He points his sword right near her throat. The girl was very small probably only about three in a half feet tall. She has long brown hair, with greenish eyes.

"How have you not been killed yet?" he asked in shock. The girl just looked at him in shock. "Well can you speak? I asked you a question!" He started to raise his tone. The girl looked at him without fear.

"Yes I can speak, I am very smart for my age." She said as she crossed her arms.

"You dare give me a smart ass attitude!" Kushimaru slowly raised his sword trying to build up tension to make her scared. She just looked at him with a smirkish look. (She is not begging for her life, this is making me mad). Kushimaru thought to himself.

"What do you desire in life girl!?" he asked in a stern voice.

"What does desire mean?" She asked with a confused look.

"I thought you were smart for your age? It means...what do you want in life?" He explained to the youth.

"I...really don't know or understand...I just live." She said in the best way she could. He looked at her in confusion, however she could not see his face, because of the mask he wore.

"How old are you, little girl?" He asked, wondering to himself why he hasn't killed her yet.

"I am 5...I should be 6 any day….that's what they said anyway, but I really don't know." She said looking at the ground.

"What is your name, young one?" Why can i not kill her? He thought to himself.

"I really don't know...they never really called me anything before." She scratched her head trying to think if she had a name.

"Do you want to live young one? Answer right and you live….If you answer wrong, you lose your head." He said with a grin under his mask.

"Yes, I do, will you let me go?" she asked looking at the man in black.

"No...the only way you will live is if you become my servant and do as I say. Then one day you can take my place and rule over the mist." He explained to the youth. She just stood there and thought.

"If you stay by my side...no one will ever hurt you, and you will get anything you desire. I will teach you everything you need to know to become a queen, if you choose to do so." He said with a monotone voice.

"Why are you….giving me an option?" she asked, it was out of her understanding.

"Because..In some ways you remind me of myself when I was younger, except you seem to be a genius, if I teach you ninjutsu, you can surpass me one day." He explained to the youth, as a tear rolled down his face. Not because he regretted anything he did, but because he thought that's what life was all about is having someone stronger kill you to take your spot. His sensei always said (Killing the weak is top priority, become strong and kill all the weak people). He thought back to when he killed his sensei, his sensei had a smile on his face when he was dying. (Kushimaru….You are the only one who can kill the weak and take their place). Those were the last words his Master spoke.

"I think...I understand." the girl said, still with a little uncertainty.

"Good, from this day forward...You will be known as Noriko, meaning law child, because you will not only rule the mist village, but maybe the ninja world." He said tapping the youth on the head. She was still perplexed, by this whole experience.

"Jump on my back young one, your training will start tomorrow, for now you shall refer to me as master, do you understand?" He said sprinting back towards Kirigakure.

"Yes...master." She said, closing her eyes from exhaustion.

"Good girl." He smirked underneath his mask disappearing in the night.

Kushimaru rushed discreetly back to his apartment, there were hundreds of other apartments for the ninja of kirigakure. Luckily no one saw the nin carrying the girl, it is against protocol to accept a pupil without proper documentation. Kushimaru knew this so he hid his presence, if he were to be caught, he might have to kill a comrade. Not that, he hasn't done it dozens of times. He snuck in his own door knowing, the other kiri no shinobigatana had tendences to sneak into his apartment for mission orders or summons. Kushimaru walked down a short hallway entering a room with a bed. Placing the girl on the bed.

"Rest now young one, because from now on, you will have nothing but hard times and extreme training." Kushimaru said as he slowly exited the room.

"Time to meet up with Jinpachi, I am craving a drink and some sushi." The tall man ran out his door headed towards their favorite spot. It was getting quite late, so the streets of Kirigakure were quite unoccupied, mostly with jonin and businessmen. A minute or so later, he finally approached their favorite restaurant. The smell of the amazing food surrounded the whole block.

"That smells so good, it's been awhile since I have been able to enjoy a nice beer and sushi." saying as he walked into the restaurant. Scouting the place to see if he saw Jinpachi around. He saw two men sitting at a table in the right corner. One of them was Jinpachi, the other was maybe a man in his early forties. He started to walk towards them. All of a sudden Jinpachi looks up to see Kushimaru approaching the table.

"About time you get hear! What took you so long? Lucky I invited Jinin to tag along, or I might rampage!" Jinpachi said as he picked up a big mug and took a drink. Kushimaru sat down and ordered his meal. It was completely silent for a few seconds. when Kushimaru looked at Jinin.

"it's been awhile…Old man." saying with a low but distinguished chuckle. Jinin clutched his mug out of anger.

"You better show respect to your superior, little boy!" Jinin warned before chugging his whole drink.

"Man, short temper as always, hey you're training someone right now aren't you Jinin? What is his name?" Kushimaru said looking at Jinin.

"Well that was random. Why do you care?" Jinin asked, out of curiosity.  
"I might want to get a pupil, I need a challenge." Kushimaru said with a sarcastic tone.

"Zabuza, is a special case, I took him off the streets after his parents were killed during a mission. So I am starting to train him. If you want a pupil or a team, you will have to request one. However...it won't be so easy, you are part of the kiri no shinobigatana...so they want you freed up so you can go on more S-ranked missions." Jinin explained to kushimaru. "The only reason they are letting me train Zabuza...is because he wasn't excepted into the ninja academy. However I see potential in the boy. Plus I am getting older, so they think they will have to replace me soon." Jinin said, as he stood up from the table and left without another word. The whole time Jinpachi was just listening while eating sushi and drinking beer. It left Kushimaru in deep thought for a moment.

"What makes you so interested in a pupil or team? Remember you killed your own sensei and I slaughtered my own brother. You can't trust the younger generation…we get power hungry." Jinpachi said with a low titter.

"Indeed that is true, however we all die, we need new grass to sprout." Kushimaru said taking his first drink. The night drifted away as both of the kiri no shinobigatana retried for the night. However kushimaru arrived at home ready to go to sleep as he looked on the bed, to see the girl was there sleeping.

"Damn, I forgot I brought her with me, maybe I should kill her now and dispose of her before morning." Kushimaru muttered to himself. He turned around and exited the room, he went to go sleep on an uncomfortable couch. He slowly drifted away into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

It was still really early around 4:30 in the morning, Kushimaru awoke rushing to where the girl was.

"It is time to start your training young one." He said standing at the foot of the bed.

"Okay…" She said as she slowly gathered her thoughts and rose from the bed.

Kushimaru approached her, with clothing that resembled the kiri no shinobigatana uniform. Placing the clothing on the bed, then he headed for the door.

"Be dressed and ready in three minutes." He said leaving the room.

"Yes...master." She rushed to get dressed and relieve herself. She went into the small dining room. Where she saw a plate with a small tablet resembling a pill.

"What is this?" She asked, looking at it in awe.

"It is called a food pill...If you consume this pill, you won't have to eat for a day or so, there are stronger doses, however you are still young, so this should suffice. I already ate mine, so I should be fine for two days." Kushimaru said as he asked about her clothing. "So how do you like your new clothes?" He asked.

"I really like them, they fit perfect, how did you figure out the right size?" She asked as she took the food pill off the plate.

"I measured you, while you were sleeping, then I sewed it in about thirty minutes. My sword can be used as a sewing machine." He explained to Noriko. "Hurry up and take your pill, so we can begin your training."

Noriko swallowed the pill as fast as she could, hoping it didn't have a terrible taste. A few seconds later, she felt the best she has ever felt. " I really feel fantastic, I want another one!" She said jumping up and down. She looked around to see if she could see anymore. She finally saw a big jar of food pills by the sink. She started to run toward it. Kushimaru ran right between in front of her, blocking her way from the jar.

"Don't you dare have another one, not only is this the start of your training, but also if you consume another your will die from...a overdose. Many ninja have became very addicted to food pills...Majority of them died from that addiction, you need to overcome your aspiration of food pills." The man explained as he lightly slapped the girl on the right side of her face.

"Sorry...master, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't help myself." She said as she started to tear up.

"Don't you dare cry girl! That is one of the most important rule to a shinobi, never cry no matter what. Do you understand!" Kushimaru started to raise his hand about to slap her again.

"I...Understand." Noriko said as she whipped her tears from her face. Kushimaru slowly lowered his hand

"Good...girl, now let's make haste! Follow me, and make sure not to be seen by anyone." They left Kushimaru's apartment. They headed for an escape route out of Kirigakure.

"Every time you want to leave the village, you will come this way, no exceptions. Do you understand Noriko?"

"Yes...master!" Noriko said running beside Kushimaru.

The left the village, from the escape route. They ran for about three minutes. Kushimaru stopped on a dime.

"This should be far enough, for us to not be seen." He looked over at Noriko. She was kinda slouched over, out of breath. Kushimaru shook his head in disappointment.

"We have a long ways to go." He reached in his Jonin vest, grabbing a kunai. He walked over towards Noriko. He gave her the Kunai.

"This is the first weapon, that you will master, it is called a Kunai. This one is your's, it will be a while before you will even use it, consider it a gift for surviving in our little rampage last night."  
"Thank...You." She said looking back at Kushimaru.

"Now, give me two hundred pushups! In order to use weapons your strength needs to be great, also your taijutsu needs to be immaculate, your blade is just an extension of your taijutsu. Now get started!" Kushimaru walked over by a tree and leaned next to it.

"Yes Master!" She said as she got down on the ground and started to do pushups.

"One..two..three..four..five.." Noriko already started to struggle "10...13." All of a sudden she fell to the ground. Kushimaru looked at her in disappointment.

"If you don't rest in the top position, I will have to use a whip on you." He made the whip out of the rope he uses with his sword. He rose his arm swinging the whip at the girl. She let out a loud scream.

"I'm...sorry..master, it won't happen again." Noriko started to do pushups again as fast as she could. However, she only did about 78 all together before she fell again, she stayed there for a minute from exhaustion. Kushimaru raised his hand again and struck Noriko on the back. Noriko screeched in pain from the impact, again he raised his hand and struck her again, she let out an agonizing scream. This time it left two cuts on her back from the whip.

"What did I say, if you stop...I will whip you, it will increase every time you fail me. It's fine if you keep screwing up…your screams are music to my ears." He said as he walk back towards the tree. She started to do pushups again, her arms hurt so much, but she couldn't stand to be hit by that whip.

It took two in a half hours to complete two hundred push ups. She was whipped ten times during those two hours. Leaving a total of nine cuts from the whip.

"Now...was that so damn hard? I could do that in like two in a half minutes." He told the girl. Noriko was there sitting by a tree trying not to cry, however she couldn't hold her tears in, she started to cry.

"I told you, that you were to never cry!" Kushimaru grabbed the whip and swung it at her, it connected with her arm cutting it right open.

"I am sorry...please do hit me...I won't cry anymore…" She said pleading to Kushimaru.

Kushimaru remembered when his sensei would whip him nonstop every time he would mess up, not only when he would mess up, his sensei would hit him just for fun and called it training. He raised his hand and started to whip Noriko over and over. She started to scream in agony. Kushimaru was only thinking how much he hated his sensei for torturing him, and hated the mizukage for not doing anything about it. He hated everyone for not doing anything to help him. Hearing Noriko's agonizing screams from him whipping her. Kushimaru then turned around and walked back towards the tree. Kushimaru looks at Noriko with a look of dismay. Noriko still cradled up into a ball.

"If you don't want to live this life...I completely understand. I will only give you one more chance, if you want to leave this place and cling to your pathetic ways, that is fine...I won't stop you. I told you this was going to be the hardest life you could choose. If you wanna leave… that is your chance." Kushimaru said sitting by the tree. Noriko just looked at him. She laid there for a moment. Thoughts going through her head ninety to nothing. (If I stay will I… get stronger. What will I do if I leave… all of the monks died that took care of me. It's not like I liked them, they did hit me too.) Noriko looked towards Kushimaru.

"Why...did you let me live?" She said as she slowly stood up. Kushimaru tilted his head in confusion. He pondered a moment.

"At first I wasn't sure myself...I stood up almost all night trying to come up with a conclusion. I even thought about killing you in your sleep…However that fire that burned in your eyes, can set this world on fire...it can shape this world if you want it too. When I first saw you I was perplexed on how you weren't killed by Jinpachi or I. You must of observed the monks and learned to conceal your presence. If you learned such a feat while just observing and not even training...Just think what you could accomplish if you started to train and hone your talents. That is why I kept you alive." He explained to Noriko.

"I...understand. Why did you keep...hitting me? Noriko said clutching her fist. Kushimaru looked at her, and then thought of his Sensei right away.

"I hit you...to fuel that fire and hatred, you have for this world. If you live a happy life, you won't have enough motivation to change this world. For example, think off all the Kage not only from the mist, but of all the hidden villages…" He told tales of famous ninja that had to go through many trials and tribulations to change the world. "Noriko if you stay… you have the potential to surpass all of them!"

She looked at him pondering for minutes.

"I...will stay." She said looking at the ground, she wasn't sure if she actually had a choice in the matter. She knew she would be killed in this harsh world by herself.

"Good...If you truly desire to stay, let's continue your training." He said grabbing his whip. She bowed, knowing she couldn't fail anymore. They continued hours of vehement training.

Dusk quickly approached, Noriko trained a good fifteen hours, for months. A whole year past, since Noriko started training, already able to do three hundred push ups, and running miles a day. She has also already became proficient with the kunai, that Kushimaru sensei gave to her. Kushimaru is now able to light spar with her.

"You have already progressed so much within the past year, young one" Kushimaru said patting her on the head. He also hasn't had to whip her since the first day.

"It's all thanks to you and your teachings master Kushimaru. Without you I probably would be dead." She said as she bowed.  
"In one more year you should be on a genin level." He said as he sat by the tree. She sat down where she was and started to meditate. A few moments later they see two menacing boys approaching them. Kushimaru quickly hid his presence before they saw him. They approach the girl.  
"Well...well...well what do we have here Gozu, it looks like a little brat trying to be a ninja!" Meizu says giving the girl a fierce look.

"Calm down Meizu, leave the poor girl alone, let's get back home." Gozu said starting to walk away.  
"You're no fun at all Gozu, we could torture her and kill her and no one would ever know." He said as he crouched down to the girls level.

"She is pissing me off... She has been ignoring us the whole time! You're just going to let this slide Gozu." Meizu says looking at Gozu.

"I wanna kill as much as you do Meizu, but it's no fun if they don't put up a fight." Gozu said walking back to the Meizu and the girl.

"Hey girl, what is your name?" Gozu said looking at the girl. Noriko kept ignoring them and meditating. This started to exasperate Gozu. He looked at Meizu. "Fine do what you want, I will just watch." He started to walk towards the tree where Kushimaru was hiding above. Kushimaru got tired of waiting so he jumped down out of the tree. The two boys both see him.

"What is it that you swine are doing to my pupil, answer wrong and I just might have to kill you." Kushimaru looked at the boys through his mask.  
"Who do you think you are, trying to interrupt are killing!" Meizu said getting into a fighting stance. Gozu looks at Meizu with anger.

"Meizu you idiot, do you know who this is... he is one of the shinobigatana!" Gozu said bowing down.

"We are sorry sensei, please forgive us it won't happen again...Say you're sorry Meizu!" Gozu said forcing Meizu to bow.

"Leave here and don't come back or...I will kill you!" Kushimaru said raising his sword.

The boys both made a quick retreat. All that time Noriko was just meditating. Kushimaru looked at Noriko sensing her bloodlust. (She is already becoming a true shinobigatana. Those boys may be ninja academy students, but she would of been able to kill them with ease.) He thought to himself, smiling underneath his mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another day arrived in Kirigakure. Kushimaru awoke from his slumber around four thirty am, he fled his apartment in a hurry, not waking up Noriko. The sun was already rising, the streets started to bustle. Kushimaru approached the kage's mansion, eagerly wanting his next mission. As he started to get towards the doors. Opening the door, revealing a long hallway. Kushimaru looked down the hallway to see a young man walking down towards him, the man had long brown hair. His face was covered with a Kirigakure Anbu mask, He had your typical Kirigakure anbu attire.

Kushimaru proceeded walking down the hallway. The man got closer to Kushimaru. "What the hell are you looking at?" The man said as he stepped right in Kushimaru's way.

"It seems... I am looking at a man that is a failed Kiri no Shinobigatana..." He said as he reached for his sword, just in case of an altercation.

The man clutched his fist pushing Kushimaru to the side as he started to walk away. "You... better choose your words more wisely, or I will give you a funeral!" He said in a stern angry voice.

Kushimaru laughed and continued to walk towards the Mizukage's office. ( That damn Raiga, he is not worthy of wielding the Kiba. If Ringo wouldn't of died from that damn sickness...) Kushimaru pondering his thoughts till he finally approached the Mizukage's office. Bursting through the door. Walking through the door, he started scouting out the office. Seeing the third Mizukage sitting at his desk as always. Also seeing a older teen kunoichi standing adjacent to lord thirds desk.

"What is my next mission? old man third." He said as he started getting closer to the desk.

"Where are your manners, Kushimaru?! You are starting to get out of hand. Not only you... but the other Kiri no Shinobigatana. I will not stand for it!" Lord third lectured.

"You won't let it stand, will you? You yourself barely can stand as it is..." Kushimaru said looking at the girl. "Perhaps this little cute thing might replace you?" He looked back at the old man. (She will be worth a pretty penny on the market.) He grinned underneath his mask.

"Listen Kushimaru, I know of all the Illegal and shady activities the Kiri no Shinobigatana are participating in." Kushimaru bitting his lip, starting to feel a little tension.

"So what of it? Are you going to prosecute us or not?" He knew if it was the latter, he most likely wouldn't make it out of the kage estate.

"Not at the moment, Kirigakure needs as much power it can obtain and keep it steady." The old man said tapping the desk. "I shall give you your mission. However, I will have to prosecute you, and all of the other members, if it causes any problems with neighboring lands. Does that make sense?" He said as he stood up.

"It makes perfect sense, on with the briefing already..." Kushimaru starting to get very exasperated. He isn't a man that likes to takes orders from anyone. ( How could he know? We did everything to cover our tracks... We eliminated all of the evidence.) Kushimaru thought to himself.

"Yes, let me introduce you to Suiren, She will be teaming up with you and Juzo. You will go to the Tonika village, and carry out a certain assassination." The man said letting out a loud cough.

"Easy, so why is the dead weight coming with us?" Kushimaru asked looking at Suiren.

"Well, she has a mission out in that area, and team Ganryu is out on another mission." Kushimaru looked at her and paused for a moment.

"Fine! However, I am not responsible if her pretty little face gets messed up..." He said, starting to walk out the door.

"I can take care of myself! You will respect me!" Suiren said confidently. Kushimaru stopped and turned towards Suiren. He started to walk towards her, getting closer and closer till he was inches away. He lightly put both his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her to the wall.

"If you are so confident why are you trembling, I can do so many lamentable things to you... You wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it, besides beg like a little puppy." Kushimaru kept taunting Suiren.

"Enough Kushimaru!" The third Mizukage started to walk towards Kushimaru and Suiren.

"If I ever see you threaten, or taunt women in that nature again, I will put you down myself!" He said letting out a loud cough. Kushimaru took his hands off of Suiren, and started to walk towards the door.

"That would be interesting to see... Hey, girl get your things ready. We depart at 2 PM, I shall alert Juzo." Without another word Kushimaru left.

"Don't worry Suiren, I will send Ao a tracking ninja to hide and keep you safe just in case." (Not only that we need to monitor all of Kiri no Shinobigatana movements.) Lord Third thought to himself.

Kushimaru headed towards Juzo's apartment. He arrived and updated Juzo on the briefing of the mission. "We depart at 2 PM, don't be late Juzo." Juzo got a smug look on his face.

"I am never late, get off your high horse Kushimaru..." Juzo slams the door on Kushimaru's face. Kushimaru decided to head back to his apartment to tell Noriko.

It took him a few minutes to get back to his own apartment, bursting through the door, he headed towards the room where Noriko is staying. Looking at a vacant bed. (She must have left early to go train.) It was only about six am. He packed a few necessities, such as food pills, sewing line, paper bombs, and some light medical equipment. Leaving a dark apartment behind he decided to depart for the forest where Noriko trains.

Approaching deeper in the forest, he concealed his presence. He is about twenty feet from Noriko, just observing her for a minute or so. "Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Kushimaru raised his hands as a deep mist started to cover the surrounding area. Noriko was perplexed how such a clear morning could become so dense. She stood up to get in a guard position.

(Impressive, she is already prepared for battle just in case. You truly are a genius, Noriko!) Kushimaru smirked underneath his mask.

He then started to charge silently towards Noriko, before she could realize what happened. Kushimaru lifted her up putting her into a Full Nelson lock.

"What the Hell!" She screamed in anger and pain. Still perplexed as to what was happening. Kushimaru started to laugh as he released the hold.

"Not bad Noriko! Not only were you ready for an attack, but you were in a great stance." He said as he started to walk around Noriko.

"Good Morning Master..." Her mood completely changed as soon as she saw him.

"A few more years of training. You might not be caught so easily." Kushimaru patted Noriko on top of the head. She smiled with happiness.

"Can you please tell me how you made it so foggy!?" She asked with excitement.

"Of course, I will be going on a mission for a while. Thus, I expect you to learn this technique. It's call Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu." Kushimaru started to show Noriko, the hand signs for the jutsu. They did it over and over.

"Do you have the hand seals down? Remember, if you don't have this jutsu down at a beginner level by the time I return, I will whip you...Till you can't move..." Kushimaru started to walk to the rondevu point.

"Yes master Kushimaru!" Noriko bowed and immediately started practicing her new jutsu.

Early that day at the Kage's estate. Lord third invited Ao to inform him of his mission. Ao entered Lord Kazekage's office immediately bowing. "Yes, my lord."

"I need you to trail Kushimaru, he will departing at 2pm today. Follow make sure they don't go off mission. Also keep Suiren safe from Juzo and Kushimaru, not so much Juzo, but Kushimaru. He is quite the loose cannon." Lord third said caressing his beard.

"If I may, if he is such a perilous person, why keep him alive? Ao, asked Lord third.

"The reason is easy, the Kiri No Shinobigatana have grown too strong... Some of them may not like each other, however they respect each other. If we take out one, It may end up causing a coup d'etat. My old age has not helped the cause, We are working on a replacement. He is strong, he is smart... A genius... Also a Jinjuriki... He will be able to control the Kiri No Shinobigatana..." He said letting out another cough.

"Surely you don't mean?" Standing up in protest.

"Yes, of course... Yagura the Jinjuriki!" Lord third said coughing.

"No... He is still so young, what is four or five!" Ao said clutching his fist.

"Why, do you detest... He is the only one that has tamed the beast Isobu! Also the youngest. Just imagine when he is your age Ao? He said grabbing for his cup of water.

"Well if it is your will, I won't detest." Ao bowed and left.

(What is this village becoming? Then first two kage would of never let it get this out of control.) Lord third thought to himself. Taking a drink of his water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The mist still covered the sky, it was nearly one thirty. Kushimaru was the first to arrive at the gate entrance. Shortly after Juzo arrived, He sat down and leaned his sword next to him. It was about twenty minutes tell two pm. Kushimaru leaned on the gate looking out towards the distance. Minutes passed, Kushimaru started to lose his patience.

"Where is that damn woman, she should know always arrive at least ten minutes prior!" uttering as he looked at Juzo.

"Don't look at me, fool! I don't even know what this woman looks like." Shaking his fist at Kushimaru. Kushimaru scoofed and looked back towards the distance.

Minutes passed as Juzo see's a kunoichi walking towards them. Kushimaru still gazing at the distance.

"Is that her Kushimaru?" Juzo said as he grabbed his sword standing up getting ready to depart.

"Sorry, I am late! I was visiting my family before departure..." Suiren bowed.

Kushimaru walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders, lightly slamming her against the gate. Suiren gasped, in shock that he would do that so suddenly.

"This is your first warning, there won't be another. If you want to see this family you speak of again...You better not fuck up!" Kushimaru lecturing Suiren as he placed his right hand on her throat. Suiren started to tremble.

"Hey! Cut it out Kushimaru! We have a mission, quit your verbose lecture Kushimaru." Juzo forcefully edged his way in between them.

"Fine!" Kushimaru said as he started walking towards the direction of Tonika village.

Juzo looked at Suiren "Are you alright?" Suiren shook her head yes. "Don't mind him, just try to get on his good side and don't mess up. He can be an ass, but most of the time I don't think he means what he actually says." Juzo trying to lighten the mood and reassure Suiren. He started to walk off as well.

Suiren took a deep breath and started to walk beside Juzo. She looked over at him for a second. "How long have you been part of the Kiri No Shinobigatana?"

Juzo looked at her and pondered for a moment. "It's been a couple years. How about you how long have you been a Jonin?" Juzo asked still trying to lighten the mood after what just happened.

Suiren smiled and said "I am new, I have only been a Jonin for about two weeks. I am assigned to team Ganryu."

"Yes, I know of Ganryu. He's a good ninja and his missions are always finished proficiently. You are lucky to have him as your team leader... Enough talking for now, we need to pick up the pace. As of now it's going to take four days to reach our destination." Juzo said as he started to pick up the pace.

Suiren smiled and kept up with Juzo and Kushimaru disappearing in the distance.

Meanwhile back deeper in the forest where Noriko was training profusely. Still not making any progress with her newly learned jutsu. Noriko is a very patient girl, so much determination practicing day in and day out. All of a sudden she hears a twig snap about five feet behind her. She suddenly fled behind a tree getting into a guard stance ready to take action. She hears a rugged voice cry out to her.

"It's okay little one. I am an acquaintance of Kushimaru, and mean no harm."

She was still cautious slowly lifting up a kunai to see who might be talking. In the reflection of the kunai she see's a slender older man with a white beard wearing a blue circular hat.

"Who are you? What do you want, if it's an early funeral I will give it to you." Noriko trying to scare the intruder off.

The man laughed hard to that remark. "I think it's a bit late for a early funeral..."

Noriko started to get irritated, so she lifted up her hand and started to weave hand signs. "Ninja art, Hidden mist jutsu!" She said in a loud voice. There started to be a really light mist just around her. It was about four inches in diameter surrounding her. The old man laughed even harder, then letting out a rugged cough.

"Not bad, Kushimaru is training you quite well... Please come out, I will not hurt you. I just want to talk." The man said the nicest way he could.

"Like you could hurt me! I will come out, but try anything funny... that will be the end of you!" Noriko started to slowly walk around the tree, holding the kunai with intent to kill, just in case.

(So this is the girl Kushimaru has been training.) "Sorry to startle you my dear. I mean you no harm. I am just hear to talk...is that okay?" He is trying to not startle her again. He can already tell that she is starting to pick up characteristics from Kushimaru.

"Yes, what do you want with me? Noriko still in a defensive stance.

"You're definitely strong for your age... no doubt about that. What is it that you want in life? Is It power, wealth, friends?" The man asked a plethora of questions. Noriko's brain started to become quite addled. She paused for a moment looking at the ground. Thinking why she actually decided to stay with Kushimaru. Silence surrounded the area for what seemed like hours, yet only a few seconds passed.

"I...don't...know..." She said finally lowering the kunai. Dumbstruck she looked at the man for a couple seconds finally saying. " What... Is your purpose... in life?" The man immediately replied.

"That's easy, I am here to protect all of Kirigakure...and its people from harm. Granted I am not the best leader, probably the worst of my kind. There is a lot of chaos among the ranks and from spys. My age hasn't helped." The man went on and one with the problems within the village. "Sorry for speaking so much, it comes with age." The man chuckled a bit. The man started to walk away. "Find your path young one..." She saw his back fade into the distance. She stood there for a moment and pondered her thoughts.

(How am I going to use Ninjutsu for my ambitions? What should I do with my life?) She stood there for a moment still thinking. After she grew tired of the endless unknown. She started to form her hand signs again. For hours she was out there, until she finally collapsed from overtraining.

Meanwhile back towards the journey with Kushimaru's assigned team. They traveled about five hours. The reached the land of noodles, it was a small country right between the land of fire and the land of water. It was also part of the wave country to be more precise. Kushimaru still in the lead, made and abrupt stop.  
"Okay, we can set up camp here. We have three hours until we make haste again so rest up!" Kushimaru leaned down, he weaved a few hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" There was a poof of smoke and a squirrel appeared. He slipped his right hand into a scroll department on the right side of his flak vest. Giving it to the squirrel,"Go on take that to you know who, I guarantee that we will get a few bodies to sell on the market." saying this so neither Juzo nor Suiren could here him.

He turns around looking at Suiren and Juzo. Juzo is sitting by a tree with his eyes shut, as his sword layed right next to him. Then Kushimaru fixed his eyes on Suiren. She looked like she was still catching her breath from the long journey.

"Why are you breathing so hard, you useless bitch!" Kushimaru started to walk towards her.

"Sorry! I am not use to a team that can move this fast. Please, I would like some quite time..." Suiren said as she leaned up against a tree close to Juzo. This infuriated Kushimaru. He walked towards her, he lifted his right hand and grabbed her hair pulling her towards him."Listen here you bitch! You will do what I say..." This shocked Suiren, she was frozen in fear. Usually she would never be scared of anything. However the bloodlust from Kushimaru was just overwhelming.

She Grabbed Kushimaru's hand with her own and tried to push him away. This made him even more angry. He lightly slammed her head against the tree. Taking his left hand pinning her free arm against the tree. "Don't you understand, you are way out of your league. No wonder Kirigakure is so pathetic as of late, we have such pathetic bitches like you ranked as Jonin!" She was trying everything to get away from him.

"What is wrong with you? I have done nothing to you! Why are you doing this?" She kept screaming. She started to knee him, however to no avail he was not weakening his grips on her hair or arm. "You just don't give up do you? People... like you should know your place you stupid bug!" He pulled her from the tree and threw her to the ground. Her head hit the ground quite hard, the breath was knocked out of her for a second. Laying there in a daze, hoping he will leave her alone.

Kushimaru grabbing Nuibari, raising his right arm swinging towards Suiren. All of a sudden Kushimaru's arm stopped with another arm grabbing it. Juzo ended up grabbing his arm to stop the swing.  
"Enough! You need to knock it off now...I let you pull your intro before but...you are taking it too far!"

"Don't talk to me about being chivalrous! You have killed many people...men, women, and children I might add!"

"That's true, however there is a huge difference, I don't enjoy the slaying of innocent people. I stay on mission! Yes, I have killed women and children, I regret it every goddamn day." Juzo said as he threw Kushimaru's hand down. Juzo started to walk towards Suiren to help her up.

Kushimaru started to raise his hand again, this time his targeted changed. He started to swing for Juzo. He was about a foot away before a shadow appeared before him. It was Ao, he pushed Juzo and Suiren as far as he could. The Nuibari Kept going and slashing Ao right in the left eye. Blood started to gush from Ao's left eye. It didn't stop him, Ao jumped back about five feet and threw down some Kunai at Kushimaru's feet. Juzo got into a fighting stance pointing Kubikiribocho at Kushimaru.

"Stop this at once!" Ao shouted trying to get Kushimaru out of his psychopathic rage. Kushimaru put his Nuibari back on his back. He let out a sadistic laugh. "Damn old man sending a babysitter! I never cared for you Ao!" Kushimaru said as he started to walk towards the closest tree.

"The mission has changed! Kushimaru will continue with the assassination. Juzo, Suiren, and I will carry out her mission and return to the village. Leave now... Kushimaru!" Ao said as he slowly backed up to Juzo and Suiren.

"Fine, but don't think this is over. Especially for you Ao...I will kill you!" Kushimaru disappeared into the darkness.

Ao rushed over to Suiren, to make sure she was alright. "You alright Suiren? Sorry I didn't make it sooner."

"I am okay." Suiren looked at Ao. "Is your eye okay, I know some medical ninjutsu." Ao refused knowing it was gone, he just kept it closed. "No it's okay, I will have it checked out when we reach the village." Ao reached and tore some fabric from his right sleeve. Making a eye patch out of the material.

"That damn Kushimaru! I am going after him, and end him." Juzo started to walk towards the direction Kushimaru went.

"No...don't worry about him. Your mission has changed. Do not go off mission!" Ao said to Juzo. "Fine.." "Well, we better rest, since we don't have to go to Tonika village...it won't even half the time now." Suiren informed the others. Juzo walked over to Suiren

"I am sorry for not jumping in sooner. I just didn't think Kushimaru was this crazy. We have gone on missions a lot, and he was never this out of control. He's changed a lot since I first met him." Juzo explained to Suiren.

"It's okay."Suiren said with a light smile. The silence rose and so did the darkenss from the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dawn arrived and the three ninja all awoke and started to collect their things. They all ate a food pill for their morning diet. They confer the route and the mission. Ao the new leader of the team guided the others to the small village where they had to deliver a scroll. They finally arrive after another seven hours of travel. They complete the mission without any trouble. They start their travel back.

Kushimaru arrives to his destination. His mission is to assassinate a head businessman that corrupted his village.

(Got here way before the time, that's what happens when I don't have dead weight.) Kushimaru thought to himself.

He headed for the businessman's house. He scouted out the whole territory all the entrances and the exits. Getting close to a window he uses his sword to cut out a circle. Slipping through the window, he starts reconnaissance around the mansion. He kills butler and hides him in a scroll. Able to walk around more freely. He spots a picture on a table. He sees the target in the picture. The man is standing by some beautiful women and a young boy. He shrouds his presence so no one sees him or hears him. Peeking into a room he sees a young girl in her teens and the little boy that was in the picture. He throws a smoke ball in there and shuts the door.

(Don't panic kids you pass out now. You wake up in the black market.) Kushimaru laughs in his head.

Going to every single room seeing if there is anyone else on the premises. There was no one else.

(Time to go see if the target is home.) He heads for the master bed room. Pushing the door open, he sees the women that was in the picture. She was reading a book in a chair. Kushimaru rushes to her and covers her mouth. She starts squirming a bit and starts crying out of fear.

"What time does your husband usually come home?!" She looks at him still crying.

"Answer me and I will not kill you and your child. I... Promise." She shakes her head yes. He lifts his hand off her mouth.

"Please don't kill us!" Kushimaru grabs her neck.

"Tell me now!" He releases his hand.

"He...usually doesn't...get home till eight or nine." She says trying to stay calm.

"Damn...it's only three right now. How old are you?" She looks at him in fear.

"I... I am... Thirty." He smiles underneath his mask.

"Well, I was going to keep you alive, however you are too old to sell on the market for a high price... Your son and that teenage girl will sell for high ryo. So, what to do with you?" The women's face is covered in despair.

Hours pass it is nine p.m. the businessmen arrived at his mansion. He approaches his front door, he unlocks the door. Right away he noticed that the butler didn't greet him. Just thinking he was attending to his wife's or child's aid. He starts heading for his room. A second later he gets to his room.

"Honey, I'm coming in." He pushes the door open. He sees his wife laying there exposed on the bed. He runs to her.

"Honey! Are you okay?" He hugs her noticing that she is cold.

"Please don't be dead quit playing around! What happened to you?!" He is getting very perplexed and flustered. The man hears a voice behind him.

"She smelled so good and her skin was so soft. Soon she will smell and her skin will start decaying." Kushimaru appears in front of the door, so the man couldn't run out.

"Did you do this! Why!" Kushimaru laughed in a sadistic laugh.

"One reason I was hired to dispose of you. Second, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Kushimaru whips his sword out pointing at the man.

"What about my son?!" The man stands up in despair.

"Don't look at me. I'm not a pedophile! However, there are plenty out there that might purchase him on the market." He let out another laugh this time way louder than the other.

"You are sick...give hi..." Kushimaru quickly slashes the man's throat. The man's body falls on the bed. Kushimaru laughed

"You people are no fun." Kushimaru walks to the room where the boy and the girl is anesthetized.

There is a man sitting in one of the chairs. "Took you long enough." The man said in an irritated voice.

"Shut up! These damn office types take so long to get home. Thinking their pathetic lives actually mean something." Kushimaru puts his hand on his sword.

"So, are the kids going to be worth anything?"

The man looks at them. "Girls go within a few days, boys take longer depending what they want to use them for. Whether it be manual labor, sex, body parts..." The man looked at them in pity.

"You look sad for them?" Kushimaru laughed.

"I am not heartless. However, money rules the world. Those with money are god! I am old enough to know that. I have fought kage's yet who is the one still alive." The man picks up the kids.

"How old are you?" Kushimaru asked.

The man laughed. "You don't even know my name, yet you ask my age."

Kushimaru frowns. "Never mind, just do your part and I will do mine. There's two more bodies upstairs, but their deceased." Kushimaru vanishes without another word.

About four more days passed. Juzo, Ao, and Suiren arrived back at the village. They are passing by a small forest where Noriko is training. Ao hears a loud noise.

"You hear that?" Suiren asked.

"Quiet, let's check it out." Juzo starts walking towards the noise, Suiren starts following Juzo. Ao looks at them.

"We need to get back to report our mission." Juzo turned back. "Fine!"

Juzo and Suiren follows Ao to report the mission to the mizukage. Arriving at the Kage estate they see Kushimaru walking out. Suiren quickly glances at him.

"Don't look at him, it might draw his attention over here." Juzo said. They kept walking. Kushimaru walks by without saying a work.

(How did he get back before us, he even had a longer distance to travel). Suiren was pondering.

They enter the kage's office. They quickly bow with respect, except Juzo.

"Sir, we have completed the mission." Ao said with confidence.

"Good job, Suiren and Juzo you may leave. Ao stay for a second. I got another mission for you." They both leave Ao behind.

"Yes, sir. What is my next mission?" The old man looked at him.

"Since...Kushimaru arrived before you, I suppose things didn't go to well." He walks to his chair to sit down.

"No sir, he was about to kill Suiren. However, Juzo intervened. He then changed his target towards Juzo. I then pushed them to safety and lost my right eye in the process." Ao touched his right eye.

The man looks out the window. "Damn...you can leave now Ao. Get your eye checked on. You can take some time off. Thank you." Ao bowed and left.


End file.
